pandoragardenfandomcom-20200214-history
True Samurai
Name : 'Shigezane Minazuki *'Age : '20 *'Birth date : '9 September (1580) *'Area/Place : 'Amusement Park *'Job : 'Manager *'Like : ''Dango'', manju, sweets, fluffy things, cute stuffs, Leon Earlouise *'Dislike : '''Spicy foods, 'shameless' things, dishonorable acts *'Personality : Dandere (silent, stoic character) *'''History/Background : He was a third son of an exiled shrine maiden in Japan's feudal era. His eldest brother was sent to a temple and became a Shinto priest. His second brother became a merchant and had a normal life with his wife and children at the capital. His mother died by sickness when he was 7, while his father was missing--even before he was born. He grew up with an Anglo-Japanese girl, Sheila, since childhood. Slowly, he fell in love with her. When they were 20, Tokugawa troops of the Eastern Army infiltrate their village and killed Sheila. This rages him and he swore to avenge her death, by joining Ishida troops—Tokugawa's enemy—of the Western Army at Sekigahara Battle, afterwards. He joined the ranks of Kobayakawa Hideaki, one of the Western Army's generals. Although Western Army was about to win, their vice generals were turning back to their master, siding to the Eastern side--that includes Kobayakawa, Shigezane's master. Shigezane doesn't want to betray Western Army and he fought back against both Eastern side and the rebelling generals. He was lost painfully—and was tortured before finally executed. On his last breath, he thought, "Why can't I feel happiness at all in this filthy world?" He was about to met his death, when suddenly a little girl was standing above him, and said,' '"Come, come, hold my hand... and I'll take you the the world you desired. The world where you can feel the true happiness". He agreed at her and he grabbed her hand, wishing to be born in a new world he promised to. "No one can escape after they make their vow" "The chained has locked your heart and now you are one of us" "Your heart is nothing but a fragile clock" "You can't leave or your heart might broken" "There nothing you can do except-" "Now, come and follow us..." Since then, he became a Pandora. Actually, he was first joined the Amusement Park as a mere member, serving under Rion Rade as his Master. However, Rion passed away and left him behind. He was struck by an overwhelming grief. Not for long, he was appointed to become a Manager, in place of Rion. Feeling that his story is just about to begin, he accepts the responsibility in the name of his beloved Master. *'Facts : ' -He's a dandere (silent) character, but deep inside his heart, he possesses a darkness within. He could awaken his snapped side out of him anytime— often triggered by his past—and the word ‘Tokugawa’, and this personality is very cruel and bloodthirsty. In contrast, his usual self is truly caring and loving to others—despite his quiet outer appearance. -He has a calm demeanor, and often acts overpolitely. -Behind his cold and stoic look, he’s actually an otomen, a guy who loves things that girls like—cute stuffs and such, including cute kittens and puppies. He’s good in cooking and painting. -After Rion's death, he develops more emotional feelings and become more caring to others. -He mentions people with ancient Japanese honorifics used by samurais on feudal era, mainly "''-dono''" (Lord/Sir/Lady) and "-''sama''" (Master/Mistress). However, he uses only "''-san''" on Leon, because she's 'special' to him—and to Allen, which he only uses “''-kun''” since he regards him as a younger brother. He also often ends his sentences with “''-de gozaru''”. The phrase “''-de gozaru''” is famous for being used by samurai and ronin and also ninja—showing respect for the person who is talked to. -As a samurai from an ancient era, he often misunderstands westerners’ cultures—like kisses and hugs—as ‘shameful acts’, and when anybody else did those to him, he will embarrassed for the ‘shameful acts’ and asks for unnecessary responsibility. -He is not a Master, although he is awarded the position as a 'Manager'. He, too, doesn't want to inherit the Master Title, since he admits that no one can replace Rion as the Amusement Park Master, and took the Manager position instead. *'Quotes :' "I won't let anyone fall into the darkness anymore." Category:Male Category:Master Category:Amusement Park